


Firefly

by Aislingis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Annie talking to her dead parents, i don't know how to tag, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingis/pseuds/Aislingis
Summary: Really fucked up fanfiction, where Jhin is actually Annie's dad and my OC's her mother.Ye i'm fucked up.





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for all the typos and wrong sentences and everything, english is not my birth language, not at all :,) It's legit my first fanfiction written in english so i tried my best. Sorry sorry XOXO  
> (yes my OC name's Myaosa.)

« Mom, if only you were able to see me from where you are. Dad told me that one day, you flied away, to a better world, a better place. I envy you. When you fade away for your journey in the sky, Dad meet a woman, her name was Linda. She was pretty, with golden locks and blue eyes, but she wasn’t you, I was feeling sad … She has a little girl, Daisy. Actually, Daisy was nice to me, we were playing very often, even if sometimes, we were conflicting … She wanted to play with Tibbers, but I remembered everything you told me about him. He’s my friend, and I shouldn’t let others peoples touch it except me, or you. At first, Linda tried to replace you, I mean, she was nice but … No one could replace you, i’ll never forget how you looked, and I promise Mom, i’ll join you so we can be happy together again …  
Do you remember when you told me to hold Tibbers really close when I was sad ? That he would protect me ? Actually … He did … I didn’t understand why, or how, but … When Linda tried to hit me … He just … burned her. It was awesome but … Didn’t felt right. Mom, why didn’t you told me about the fire ?.. When Daisy drowned I … I just cried so much my tears felt like magma and … I set the house on fire … I didn’t meant to, I swear ! Dad … He … He tried to help me, he told me that everything was okay and then … The house just vanished on us … I didn’t found him yet but … I’m sure he joined you, right ? I … I’m scared Mom … Where are you ? You told me that you would always be there for me …  
I don’t know where to go and … I’m hungry … Even with Tibbers I feel … scared …”

Hidden of the rain by the thick leaves of a tall tree, Annie felt the water run down her cheeks once more. Where was her mother ? And her father ? They couldn’t have leave without her, for sure. Crawled on herself, she was silently sobbing, hugging Tibbers tight against her chest, feeling his warm keeping her away from the cold of the Ionian night. What happened … Was she really a monster ?.. She started this fire, and after that, she killed Linda … But why ? How ? Annie was focused on her thought, so focused that she didn’t paid attention to the two shadows, looking at her from what remained of the cottage where she used to live.

“Do you think she’ll be fine without us ?.. She’s still so .. young and naive …  
\- I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s our daughter, she’s strong” 

Jhin kissed Myaosa forehead, holding her tight against him. Her eyes were as watery as her daughter’s, looking lost in her thinking, somewhere no one could follow her.

“Be strong Firefly, Mom and Dad will always be there for you, now”

But when Annie looked back, nothing was there anymore, only ashes, cooled by the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you feel like it, it's nice for the author :)


End file.
